Oryen
History (( Reading the history is going to be fairly lengthy since I break into story mode often XD the 'Brief overview' is for people who don't want to read all the details, but get a good grip of Oryen's character. )) Brief overview: Oryen was born into a noble family. His father died during the Second was and Oryen decided to carry out his wishes, to become a knight. After years of training, Oryen becomes a high ranking officer of the Lordaeron armies, marries and is expecting a child. Before the start of the Third war his baby girl is born before he reluctantly enters the Third war. She was named Naomi. On a visit home from duty, he asks his wife to take their child and move south, where it would be safe. After the end of the Third was, he sails home from Kalimdor triumphant. Landing in Southshore he stays there for a few weeks, then travels north to visit his childhood home. After visiting, he is killed by a band of ghouls, deathstalkers take his body to a Forsaken camp where he reawakens the next day. He decides to travel to Stormwind to reunite with his family, regardless of his condition. After a long journey ((Which I'll be filling in later)) he arrives in front of Stormwind. There he finds out that his wife had remarried, he eventually meets with her. During the meeting she finds that he is Forsaken and is disgusted with him. After seeing that their love wasn't as strong as he thought it was, he murders her and her new husband. He hears the cries of his now six year old girl, he is devastated of the idea that he orphaned his own child.((She remembers that he is her father)) He takes her and drops her off at the Stormwind Orphanage with a note saying to take care of her and let no one adopt her unless he gave his consent. That would lead us to currently; Oryen is 33 years old and his daughter is 9. Three years after dropping his kid off at the orphanage Oryen managed to take risky trips once every month or so to see Naomi. She eventually figures out that Oryen isn't alive anymore and she makes sure to keep quiet about it. Oryen sends money and other items, anonymously, to the orphanage to his daughter. Now his only dream is to make sure she has a good life, be a good parent, despite the adversity. (( Really huge overview 0.o )) Earlier years Born three years before the beginning of First War, he was safe since the Horde armies were far south and he lived outside Lordaeron. Oryen's family was relatively wealthy, owning a manor farm which had many farm workers. His father was a knight of Lordaeron and was easily recognized as a champion in the city of Lordaeron. He wanted his son to follow in his footsteps, become a knight. Not just a knight, but a great knight! Wartorn Oryen's father told him that he was going to start teaching him the ways of knighthood soon, when Oryen was older. When Oryen was eight years old, his father had to go to war. The Horde in the south had become bold and began pushing northward. When the soldiers came back from the Second war, a messenger arrived at the manor and left a sad message. A ceremonious funeral followed a few days later, Oryen met an old friend of his father's, he was an old swordmaster. Introducing himself as Lynos ((He may sound familiar if you read Fael's XD)), he told Oryen he could teach him what his father knew. Oryen later found out that Lynos had taught his father as well. Oryen began learning from Lynos after his thirteenth birthday. Although young, he showed real promise. After training with Lynos for a few months, Oryen was obviously a prodigy with his sword. Five years later, Lynos was satisfied with what he had put into Oryen and 'graduated' him. He then quickly enlisted in the Lordaeron armies wanting to uphold his father's dream. Third time's a charm After being knighted by the king he was able to join the armies at age nineteen. Although he was young Oryen quickly ascended through the ranks by displaying his skill, knowledge, and power. He was already somewhat 'noble' due to his father's reputation, but now he was really renown. Attending banquets, balls, and other regal celebrations; He didn't exactly love them, but they were enjoyable enough. (( *Is now 23 years old* Not sure how to stick it in there, so I'll be lazy. ))During one banquet he met a young woman. Her name was Lileth and they talked meekly at first, bumped into each other at later festivities, and eventually became closer together. He married her after courting her for many months, they were an ideal couple. Oryen's home, a small farm left for him by his father that he turned into a larger estate, was soon further expanded to make room for a child on the way. Around a year later, the baby girl was healthy, but all was not well. (( *Now 28 years old.* )) The Third war had sprung up. Oryen was happy and distraught at the same time. His duties were to lead his small number of men into battle, yet he wanted to stay with his family. He hesitantly went to the fight. Winning various skirmishes, but losing many of his men. The legions of undead were far to vast to combat, they over took many of the northern Eastern Kingdoms as the knights of Lordaeron diminished. During the course of the war Oryen won a few smaller victories, like holding of bands of the Scourge while nearby towns evacuated. Oryen was granted a short visit home until he was needed back in the front lines. Upon visiting his estate, he decided the war was coming closer to home. He told Lileth to take Naomi and any other valuables, then to flee southward where it would be safer. His visit was up as he escorted his wife and child to the edges of Hillsbrad, where they would get another escort to Theramore and from there find refuge in Stormwind. A few days later he was relieved of his decision and angered at the reason, word had come to him of the betrayal of Prince Arthas. ((Grrrawr. I remember writing this, but it must have mysteriously disappeared somehow : / )) On one patrol with his men, he was near his childhood home. He asked his men to wait while he went to go investigate the area. He walked off the path and soon was in front of the old manor. Slowly walking to the door, he opened it with ease. Drawing his sword he walked around the lower rooms of the home, everything was neat and in order. Walking out of the manor, a thought struck him and made him worried. Rushing around the back of the large house and running across the field, he came near a marble monument, his family's morgue. Stepping near it, he hesitantly walked down the stairs. Placing a hand on the great stone door, he knew it was open, a sign that whatever used to be in there wasn't there now. Pushing the door open, he frantically ran from tomb to tomb, pushing the stone coffins open and peering into an empty hole. Reaching the last sarcophagus, he hesitated before opening it. Looking at the ornate design, he realized it was his father's tomb. After carefully pushing it open, he saw that it was too empty. Falling to his knees he began weeping, his father along with all of his family was now fuel for the undead armies. After sobbing for several minutes, he pulled himself together and placed the lid of the sarcophagus back on. Looking at the lid again, it depicted his father lying down holding his sword. Oryen noticed rings adorned the stone fingers of the lid. One in particular was his family's seal, he carefully pulled off that ring and inspected it closer. A wolf bowing and in it's mouth the blade of a sword, then a few words in an old language that's meaning Oryen had long forgotten. He slipped the ring on his finger before leaving the morgue. Returning to his men waiting at the road, they looked angered and were going to question him, but quickly changed their mind after seeing his stern face. He returned to his duties in patrolling the upper shores of Tirisfal until he was needed for a mission. That mission soon came, the end of the Third war called for one last battle, the Battle of Mount Hyjal. Any and all forces were dispersed there, they grudgingly worked with the Horde forces there to defeat the Legion. Death Oryen survived through the battle and returned with a group sailing for norther Eastern Kingdoms. Landing is Southshore, he stayed there for a few days to recuperate from that battle. After he was well rested he set out for Theramore and from there to meet his family. Before setting out, he wanted to see his family's house once more to try to scavenge for anything of value, sentimental or material worth. When arriving northern Tirisfal, he found that the area still swarmed with undead, Scourge and these new Forsaken. When reaching his old home, he realized that there was something different, there was light coming from an upstairs window. Drawing his sword, he carefully walked into the house. Everything seemed orderly, nothing thrown about or disturbed. Curiously Oryen walked up the stairs and saw a small man carrying a torch. Oryen warily called to him, the man turned around and his torch lit his face. The rot on him made Oryen tense up, he was secretly readying himself to swing when the man answered him. Oryen didn't understand his words, but nodded as if he understood. The undead man sighed said a few more words then walked back downstairs. Oryen sheathed his sword and curiously watched him descend the stairway and begin looking around the lower rooms, which had been his father's study. He thought to himself that either the man didn't notice his living state or didn't care he was living, Oryen decided on the first reason and intended to keep it that way. The small undead man wasn't much of a challenge, but Oryen was thinking 'Why would an undead man as frail as him come out here? There must be a possible reason, he's not scavenging off of what's here. What for then?' Oryen carefully walked into his parent's bedroom and took up the ornate sword that was displayed on the wall. Walking back downstairs the undead man seemed to be trying to light a fire in the fire place, Oryen quickly moved outside. The fire was sure to light the entire room and reveal him as a human. When he was outside the man walked to the door way and waved farewell. 'Hm, he wanted a home.' Oryen thought as he returned the wave. As he left the old estate, he unsheathed the ornate blade. It was dull and carried his family seal, it wasn't for combat, not anymore anyways. As he thought over the recent events and old memories as he looked over the sword, he didn't notice the movement ahead. Two bands of undead fighting at the road in front of him. Only a few yards away, he finally heard the commotion and sheathed the old sword and carefully set it down as he prepared to enter the fray. Unsheathing his own blade, he looked from one set of undead to the other, unsure of which side to strike first. Both rambled madly, were obviously dead, yet one side seemed more organized, wore a uniform-like armor, and one called out to him as a ghoul jumped towards him. Quickly cutting down the ghoul, he had made his decision. After Oryen and these undead, which he later found out were deathstalkers, killed the last of the ghouls, they turned their attention towards him. The moonlight had made it obvious that he wasn't one of them. They seemed hostile, yet didn't attack him. 'Perhaps they won't attack since I helped them,' he thought as one of the deathstalkers talked in a soft tone to the others. A few of the others were disgusted with her, but they began to depart. As the deathstalkers began leaving one of the fallen ghouls jumped up and became violent. Oryen was ambushed as a few more jumped to their feet and attacked him, the stalkers turned around and rushed to his aid. They were a moment too late. When they had truly defeated the ghouls, Oryen lied dead. Some of the deathstalkers smirked, a few others seemed saddened. They picked him up and brought him to a small encampment where they tended to a few of his wounds and waited till he woke. Hours later, into he morning, Oryen had awakened. Not from an unpleasant sleep, but from death. A Grim Discovery When he had come to his senses, he noticed he wasn't armored and his weapon wasn't near him. Slowly crawling to the opening of the tent he was in, he looked around and saw his captures or saviors it would seem. Then walking out of the tent the surrounding undead watched him closely as he sat next to the fire silently thinking to himself. A few moment's later one of the deathstalkers approached him and presented him with his sword, armor, and his father's sword. Quietly taking them and setting them next to him, he sat silently. The deathstalker watched him for a few seconds, then sat next to him. "What makes you think it's safe for him to be here?! Is he dead yet?" A nearby stalker barked at the one sitting next to Oryen. Oryen tensed up as he heard him, because he actually understood. "He's dead isn't he?" She asked the stalker, yet kept her eyes on Oryen. "Not quite sure yet, he looks to be very alive to me." Another stalker retorted. Rolling her luminous eyes, then giggled as she said, "He could be freshly dead." Then sighs, "Can you understand us, warrior?" Oryen sat quietly and confused as to what to do. "He obviously doesn't, let's get rid of this nuisance." The stalker said as he drew his swords. The friendly stalker jumps up and stands between him and the uncaring, passive Oryen. "Maybe the plague hasn't taken hold yet! He may still be Forsaken!" She protested. The other stalker advanced and muttered, "Well, let's speed up the process.." Swiftly Oryen sprang to his feet as he grabbed his longsword and quickly disarmed the approaching stalker. As soon as the stalker's swords left his hands all the deathstalkers in the camp swarmed Oryen and pinned him down. "He's dangerous! He must be brought down now!" The disarmed stalker shrieked. (( Hope you know that disarmed means having your weapons take from you :p )) The stalker who was trying to help Oryen watched as the others dogpiled him. Once some of the other stalkers stepped back and formed a circle around him, one of the stalkers holding him down barked, "He's got to be killed now!" Pushing a stalker off his chest, Oryen struggled to sit up, "So.. I'm dead now?" he said as he coughed, sitting up right. After gasping, the friendly stalker came forth and smirked at him, "I knew it.." The other stalkers allowed him to stand up, but didn't let him go. "And you just sit there and attack one of our men, ignoring us?!" A stalker who was restraining him said. Oryen sighs, "I've.. I've got a lot on my mind." Looks over his hands which did not show any signs of decay, then inspects more of his body as he says, "Plus, he was going to attack me.""True..." Another stalker piped up as they glanced back at the now grumbling stalker walking off. "If you don't mind me asking.. But um... How long have I .. have I been.. dead?" Rubbing her chin, the friendly stalker replies looking around at the other stalkers, "Eh, maybe ten, eleven hours." Sighing with relief, Oryen picks up his belongings, "Thought it would have been much longer." After carelessly strapping on a few bits of armor and his sword over his back, he picks up the ornate sword and delicately stores it in a bag and slings it over his shoulder. "Well.. Thanks for helping me." Chuckles dryly and begins to walk off. All the deathstalkers looked towards one another in confusion, then the one who had been helping Oryen previously ran to his side. ".. Where are you going?" She asked slowly as she caught up with him. "Stormwind, I have urgent matters there." He replies indifferently. Stopping she bursts into laughter, he stops too after a moment of her laughter. "What's so funny?" He asked sternly. Her laughter stopped abruptly and she retorted, "You're serious?!" Oryen nods maintaining his serious expression. "You'd be dead before you step foot in there!" She responded. Smiling he shook his head, "I fooled you didn't I? Well, not you, but your friends." After pondering the thought for a few seconds, she half smiled, "The color in your cheeks isn't going to last forever, is it?" Running his hand through his hair as he let out a sigh, "No... But I don't need much time." The stalker chuckled, "In Stormwind, you probably don't, but how long is it going to take you to get there?" Growling Oryen clamped his hand over his eyes, "It'll happen, one way or another.." He continued on his journey after the stalker told him that she was tagging along until the edge of the Silverpine forest. A Journey in Vain His journey was a long one, he walked from Tirisfal to Stormwind city. ((Writing about how long it took and blah blah blah later. )) He was finally in front of the city, so close yet so far. He may be in front of it, but he was unable to enter. His skin was now a gray hue and it was obvious that he was a walking corpse. Oryen paced around a tree in the forest thinking to himself, then he came up with the idea to walk in disguised. It was likely to fail, yet he didn't have much of a choice. All he needed now was a disguise... Oryen walked south of the city to where he thought he remembered a town. Eventually running into Goldshire, he snuck around until he found a tailor. After taking a tattered robe that he seemed he was throwing out, he set off for Stormwind. After dressing in the robes and pulling the hood over his head, he thought it might still be too dangerous, he decided to wait for nightfall. Once his chances seemed to be as good as they would be, he entered the city. As soon as he passed a few guards and they saw nothing suspicious he was relieved. Walking on further he found a guard station, the Command Center. Imitating an old man, he knocked on the door and they brought him into the building. Oryen warily asked if there was a list of soldiers who came home from the war. After a few minutes of shuffling through papers they found a list and presented it to Oryen. He inspected the names as if he was carefully looking for a specific person, then sighed after finishing the list. He made a movement towards the door, but turned around and asked for a list of soldiers who fell in battle. He looked over that list as he did with the other, this time he saw a few names of people he knew. Returning that list he hesitantly asked if there was a list for missing persons, a moment later he was presented with another list of people. After looking at it for several minutes he came across his own name, then he walked towards the person in charge of the front desk. "This person.. He hasn't been heard of?" He asked as he made his voice break to act disheartened. The guard looked towards him with sympathy,"N-no, were you close to him." Oryen nodded his head violently, "Is any of his family near? I must see them." The guard quickly looked about for some papers as he was speaking from memory, "Not many things in paper though.. Most people who haven't returned from the war yet are thought to be dead." The guard quickly looked towards the robed figure as he said it. "It's.. It's okay, I just need to see one of them.." Nodding the guard returned for a search of papers. "I think that his wife remarried, she may be of some use." Oryen felt as if he would faint. " R-re.. Remarried?" The guard nods as he pulled out the papers which stated of the union. Tightening his fists Oryen struggled to maintain his voice. "That sounds lovely... Where might I meet the new couple?" He said forcefully. "They were married I think a month ago, I think they live outside the city on a farming estate." Oryen nods and heads out the door, thanking the guard. Walking around the roads of the Elwynn forest, he eventually finds the right place. Before rushing in, he thought over it and decided against that. Hiding near behind a group of trees, he thought over what he would say, everything that came to mind didn't sound right. After he sunset, he couldn't bare it any longer and approached the door. Pulling the hood over his head again, he knocked on the door. His wife answered, after quickly glancing at him she returned inside to search for her coin purse because he was dressed as a beggar. When she returned he didn't take her offer, but only chuckled, "Don't remember me, Lileth?" He asked softly. She gasped and began to move forward to embrace him, but withdrew. "Oryen... I've remarried." Oreyn sighed at the fact, "Yes, but I'm your first husband. I'm honestly shocked that you would remarry so soon, I haven't been missing for long.." He responded assertively. She nodded slowly, “I know, I... I was confused.” Regardless, Oryen continued to coax her, she eventually agreed to talk to her new husband since her first one was still alive. Oryen is overcome with joy and rushes to embrace her, but as he moved forward the moonlight shown through a window and exposed him as a Forsaken. Lileth recoiled in fear (( lulz deathcoil)). He threw his hood down since it wasn’t much use anymore and tried to talk to her, but she kept her distance from him as if he was a wild animal. An ‘undead beast’ she called him, a ‘great evil.’ He was persistent to get her to understand that he was still the same person, but she didn’t want to be near him. The other man rapidly descended the stairs and as soon as the ‘monstrosity’ came into view, he ran back up to look for a weapon to combat the ‘evil beast.’ Oryen disregarded him and continue to try to calm down his wife. “I’m still the same person, just my outward appearance has changed!” He said softly to her. She ran behind a table and kept walking around it to keep it between the two of them. “Same person for now, but how long will you stay sane?!” She retorted back. Oryen growled and thought for a moment before responding, “I was strong enough to walk here, I’m strong.. Please, I missed you. Stay with your true husband.” She exhaled and hesitated before looking to him again. As her eyes met with his luminou ones, she said, “Until death.. Do we part..” Oryen was bewildered and angered, his thoughts raced when he heard her words, “Did you ever love me?! How long have known that man, were you seeing him when we were married?” She only shied away from his words. “You were, weren’t you?!” He roared. She quickly told him she hadn’t, but Oryen didn’t believe it. Oryen hastely pulled his greatsword out and pounced on her, driving his sword into her chest, then stepping back and grimmly peered at her body impaled by his sword. “What’ve I done..” He muttered as he retrieved his sword and flicked it to clean it of the blood. Glancing up, he saw the splatter across the wall, then bowed his head in shame. He felt as if he would collaspe when he heard the heavy footsteps above him, anger overtook him again as he bounded up the stairs. Reaching the top, he looked down the hall and spotted the other man who was holding a blunderbliss. He looked up at Oryen as he was done loading it and jolted at seeing a large undead man now advancing. His flinch cause him to unintentionally fire the blunderbliss, the slug hitting Oryen’s left shoulder. Oryen howled in pain, but that didn’t slow his charge. Oryen gashed his adversary’s side, then threw his sword to the ground and tackled him. Once he was pinned down, Oryen rose up over him and pulled him up as well. After easily disarming him, Oryen threw him against a large window pane, which cracked and held him over the gaping hole for a moment to inspect him. He looked young, maybe younger than himself and he was quite weak for being so large, Oryen thought that he might have been a toughter opponent. Oryen threw him out of the window and stooped over the windowsill to see the dark figure squirm for a moment, then lie still. Oryen leaned against the wall opposite of the now shattered window, thinking over the carnage that he had just done. Then he heard it, a faint sound at first, but it grew louder. The sound of someone crying. The idea popped into his mind and he frantically ran down the hall until he found the room where the source of the noise was. Cracking the door open, he saw the source. A small girl, his small girl. Pushing the door wider, the crying girl looked up and spotted Oryen’s intimidating figure. She stopped crying, but her tear-stained face made Oryen’s composure sink. She sat on her knees and kept her eyes on him, “H-hello?” She asked the tall shadow, who moved closer. Oryen stopped at the side of her bed and knelt to make himself eye level with her, “Hello, don’t suppose you remember me? I’m sure it hasn’t been that long.” She stood up, so that she was now taller than him and put her hand on his forehead and pushed his hair back. Retrieveing her hand, her face filled with joy as she clung to his neck, screaming, “Daddy!” Oryen pulled her up in his arms as he stood up. he only chuckled and told her that all would be explained later as she bombarded him with questions. After she calmed, he looked towards her in a serious manner, “We can talk later, but for now we need to move. Try to go back to sleep, I’ll carry you.” He said as he was packing a bag with her clothes and other items of her’s. She nodded as she watched him run about her room and asked her if she needed something. Slinging the bag filled with her belongings, Oryen carefully picked up his sleeping daughter and left he house. For the next week or so, Oryen explained his absence about the war and that he had died and was ressurected. However, he was quiet about the recent events. He sadly told her that he couldn’t take care of her, not all the time, and that her mother wasn’t with them anymore. His daughter, Naomi, was quite calm the entire time, she was trying to stay strong, which really amazed Oryen. Eventually making another run back into Stormwind, he dropped off his daughter at the orphanage and left withher a note which explained that he would send money to the orphanage and make visits to her. His visits were never open, he kept them between him and his daughter. The money he sent was spread throughout the orphanage, so it not only helped his daughter, but all the children there. As for Oryen, he took any job to make sure he was able to send money to his daughter. Where is he now? Oryen's visits are less frequent since he is always growing busier. His sole purpose now is to make sure that he is able to provide for his daughter. He has been looking for a way to take her for his own, but it would be dangerous for him to carry her around for various reasons. His daughter stays strong, but is saddened that she doesn't see her father as much, she knows that one day he'll take her and live happily ever after. Physical Appearance Oryen stands at a little over six feet. He has a fairly muscular body for a Forsaken which has no decay. He has dark, black hair that isn't very long, yet not too short. His eyes are blue, but that is only visible if inspecting him very near, since they now glow a dull orange and also over his left eye has a small scar, the only thing marring his otherwise handsome face. His skin not quite white, but a gray hue. He's usually seen wearing his old officer armor, tarnished and worn, yet still functional. (( He'll be trading up ICly at some point. )) (( Need to think of more features to him :S. Planning on making him get a surgery of sorts on his lower ribcage, where he'll have part of he left side of his ribcage hollowed out and insert a sheath there so that he would always have a hidden safety if things don't turn good. In other words, there's going to be a hole on the left side of his body, just above his abdominal and below his chest where he hides a knife. >:D )) Personality Oryen is usually locked in thought and won't respond right away if spoken to. He was a great speaker and very charismatic during life, now he's always confused as what to do. He's usually passive on most matters, since his last meeting with his wife he doesn't bottle his emotions anymore. He lets them out in combat, turning them all into a rage. After seeing him fighting then speaking to him, you can see a drastic difference in manner. Category:Horde Category:Horde Death KnightCategory:Forsaken